


Breath of Fresh Air

by glamglaceon



Category: Servamp
Genre: Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Pre Relationship, one sided somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya Watanuki was used to liars.  Had been for his whole life.  So, when he met the infectiously cheerful boy named Mahiru Shirota, he was not expecting to be so... attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read to chapter 9 AND I have seen what is up for the anime. So I'm only going off of what I know. If there is anything I say that contradicts the manga, I'm sorry. But these are my thoughts. I am a biiiiig fan of Sakuya/Mahiru and while I would love to write more about them being in a relationship, I want to read more before I try that. As it is, I am drawing off of what we know of Sakuya up to chapter 9.
> 
> Plus I kinda twisted some things around to make it work in the story. Hope you forgive me, as this is my first Servamp fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp. Those rights belong to their rightful owners, whom I am too lazy to look up lol. I'm writing this at 3:30 in the morning xD.

Sakuya Watanuki loathed liars.

Ever since he was born (and before he was brought back as a vampire), he was around liars. His parents, his neighbors... everyone lied. Whether it was a fake smile, a hand on his head, whispering reassuring words that held no weight to when they were barely scraping by to keep their apartment (and family) together. Sakuya was not stupid. But it was what he knew. No matter how much he told himself for years that he would never be like his parents, that he would never lie..... he did.

He lied. He lied for the sake of his sister, for the money they got from her death, the money that spent as quickly as it had come.

That is, until he met a man named Tsubaki, when he was at the very end of his life. The green-haired kid could feel Death's cold bony fingers resting on his broken shoulder but when he looked up, it was a pale, black-haired man whose glasses rested on the edge of his nose. He whispered if he wanted to continue living. He wasn't sure, even to this day, what it was that made him tell the truth.

But when he said those words, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

For once, Sakuya told the truth.

Another instance in his forever immortal life (though he hadn't had it for very long), happened when he was starting his last year of middle school. Sakuya didn't pay that much attention to his classmates and they did the same. He kept a smile on his face, no matter how fake, and he was cheerful to anyone that wanted to chat. Deep inside, though, he wanted to be left alone. It was better to keep the doors to his heart shut. Everyone lies, at some point in their life. Tsubaki, the only man who commanded his loyalty (not that he had any other choice), was not around, so he could do whatever he wanted.

Until one day, a transfer student came into the school.

A student named Mahiru Shirota.

He was painfully shy but seemed nice enough. The kid had messy brown hair and a pair of darker brown eyes. Ordinary and nothing special (not like Sakuya's green locks or red eyes) but there was something. He couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Several days later, the two became close friends. Sakuya felt terrible about using his newfound vampire powers to plant memories into Mahiru's brain about them being childhood friends but there was that something that pulled at him to be close to this human. He wasn't sure if it was his infectious smile, his bright voice, or if it was the spark of darkness hidden in his heart that the green-haired vampire could detect. Sure, everyone had darkness but Mahiru's darkness nearly mirrored his own.

As their friendship deepened and two more kids joined their group, Sakuya found himself falling. Falling even deeper for Mahiru, for those brown eyes that were like the warmest hot chocolate on a cold winter's day. It was wrong, for him (a simple subclass vampire who could not disobey his master) to love a human, but he did. It wasn't like he simply lusted for the kid's blood. No. He did want to sink his fangs into that pale, lovely neck and pull.... but it was much deeper. He wanted to wrap himself up in Mahiru's arms and soak up that warmth that filled his heart.

Mahiru Shirota, just like Tsubaki (but even more so), was like a breath of fresh air. As if Sakuya had been drowning for the most of his life and he just broke through the surface, to take in that first deep lungful of air.

\---- end ----


End file.
